


Racing boys

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Tiny!Lewis, Tiny!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: The podium celebrations for the Japanese Grand Prix don't go as planned as two out of three men are suddenly turned into toddlers.





	Racing boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> I got inspired by MerlinSpecter's Tiny!Drivers series, so I tried my hand at a fic like that. I hope you enjoy it, it definitely was a lot of fun to write :D

It had all happens so fast, one minute he is getting sprayed by champagne and the next there are two tiny toddlers struggling not to get buried underneath the champagne bottles in their now tiny hands.

There is chaos around him then, gasps from the crowd and a lot of confusion and then Matt is telling him to grab Max as he does the same to the small version of Lewis. The little boy looks up at him with wide eyes, the bottle of champagne now rolling away from him as his tiny hands couldn’t keep hold of it. He kneels down and beckons him over. Max hesitates for a second but then quickly runs into his open arms. 

He stands up and tries to shield the little boy from the camera flashes going off all around them now. Max has his face buried into his neck and his hands covering his ears against the loud noise of the crowd. 

They’re quickly pulled away to the Mercedes hospitality unit, the camera’s following them as far as the can go. As they’re finally in his driver’s room he lets out a sigh of relief, the quiet of the room a welcome reprieve from the outside world right now. He hears a little whimper coming from the boy still cuddled into his chest and feels a pang of worry. He’d never really interacted with Max a lot, but those big frightened blue eyes pulled at his heartstrings. 

“It’s okay Max, they’re gone now.”

Slowly Max pulls away from him a little, hands falling away from his ears as he takes in the room around him. 

“‘s not my room.”

“I know, but we had to find somewhere quick. And Lewis is small now as well, like you.”

He looks up at where Matt is still holding onto Lewis’ small frame. The little boy is trying to get out of Matt’s hold, adult Lewis’ post win energy was clearly only emphasized in his now tiny body. With a sigh Matt put the boy down, Lewis shooting off immediately trying to crawl onto the sofa and then jumping on it when Matt helps him get up.

Max is less energetic, the boy still in Valtteri’s lap, his thumb in his mouth as he takes in everything around him, eyes wide. He pushes up his knees a little, hopping the little boy up and down to try and get him to relax. He gets a small giggle in return, the sound muffled around the thumb still in Max’s mouth. 

Someone from their crew walks in then, looking a bit frazzled as he holds out two tiny Mercedes Formula 1 model cars. “Here, something to keep them entertained,” he says, pushing them into Valtteri’s hands, before leaving again quickly.

He looks down at the two toys in his hands, sees the way Max’s eyes go wide as he sees them and quickly forms an idea in his mind. 

“You wanna play with Lewis, Max?”

The boy is nodding fervently before he’s even finished his sentence and he sees Lewis stop in his tracks from where he was now running circles across the sofa. 

“Yes!” They almost say in unison. He sits Max down on the floor, before helping Lewis down from the sofa and then hands them a car each. There’s a frown on Max’s face then and Lewis is glaring at the toy in his own hands. 

“I want that one!” Lewis yells at the same time Max’s wails that Lewis’ one is better. He sighs deeply, they’re exactly the same cars, but he should’ve known they would find something wrong with them. At least they both just wanted each other’s car he thinks, otherwise this would probably have ended in lots of tears as they both fought for the same car. Now though Val just takes both cars and switches them around, the boys grinning up at him now that they have the car they wanted. 

It doesn’t take long for them to start racing each other, both boys lying on their stomach as they make car noises. “Nyoom, I’m gonna win!” Max squeals as he pushes his car passed Lewis. “No, I am!”

There’s no real track for them to follow, the model cars the things around the garage they could feasibly use as toys, but Max and Lewis don’t seem to have a problem with that, both of them driving their cars in different directions. It’s an easy way to keep them entertained whilst the people outside of the room are probably all running around like headless chickens to find out what the hell happened. 

It’s definitely an interesting way to celebrate a podium finish. The little boys crawling around with their cars are cute though, so he guesses it’s a good alternative to more champagne and a boring press conference. He watches the boys play for a little while longer, before reaching for his phone to keep himself entertained as well. He skips the F1 stuff for now, most of it probably focussed on what the hell happened to Max and Lewis on that podium. Instead he looks through his whatsapp messages to see his wife has send him some adorable pictures of Fanni. He’s just about to send her a reply when the door to the room bursts open. 

“Daniel, hi,” he says slowly as he takes in the other Red Bull driver, still very much grown up. 

“Hi, shit I came as soon as I could. I mean shoot. Tiny people, probably shouldn’t curse,” he says with a goofy smile. He leans down then, ruffles Max’s hair with a smile before trying to do the same to Lewis. The little boy quickly scurries out of his reach though, a firm  _ no _ falling from his lips as he shields his hair. Both him and Daniel chuckle at Lewis’ reaction, his hair still very precious to him it seems. 

“Look Dan’l I won from Ljewis,” Max speaks up then holding the small car up to Daniel. Daniel gasps playfully as he looks at the car in Max’s hand. “But Max, that’s the wrong car!”

Max takes another look at the car in his hand and then just shrugs, “It’s faster.” Before he says with a very serious look on his face, “No stupid ‘ngine prob’ems.” 

Both of them burst out laughing again then, neither of them able to stop it with the serious look on such a tiny face combined with the words spoken. 

“I guess you’re right Maxy.” 

Max goes back to playing with the car then, his high pitched car noises filling the room again. Daniel walks over to the sofa then and plops himself down next to him. The watch the boys for another while, they’re actually really fun to watch. It’s interesting to see what parts of them have changed now that they’re small. They’re both still as competitive as before, their cars bumping into each other as they race them. But then there’s also some things different. Max seems to be a bit more hesitant at times, prefering to cling to the adults in the room and suss everything out first. And once the energy starts to drain from Lewis the little boy starts to become very quiet, languidly pushing the toy car around but refusing any cuddles Valtteri offers. 

They become bored of the cars after a while, a long while, but they still do eventually. Max tugs on Daniel’s shorts silently asking him to pull him into his lap. It’s then that he finally notices the puppet Daniel brought sitting on the sofa. He frowns at it and wraps his tiny arms around each other. 

“Oh yeah, I brought mini!Max. Guess we have two of those now huh,” Daniel chuckles as he grabs the puppets and starts playing with it. Max continues to frown at it though, not reacting to any of Daniel’s attempts to get him to play along. “Oh come on Max, you loved this thing before.” 

“ _ I love you Daniel, I love you _ ,” he says moving the puppets mouth. It still doesn’t lift the frown from Max’s face though, the tiny boy clearly not happy about the competition. Daniel sighs and goes to pull something else from the bag he brought with him. 

“It’s a good thing this happened in Japan, the fans brought loads of stuff for us he can play with,” Dan says as he holds up a plush lion. Max seems a lot more interested in that one, arms reaching out for it immediately. He presses it into his chest, cuddling it close as he himself cuddles into Daniel’s chest. His thumb goes back to his mouth then as his eyes slowly start to droop shut, the events of the day finally catching up to him. 

Lewis is still sitting on the floor, but as he sees Max falling asleep in Daniel’s lap he slowly shuffles over to Val and reaches his arms up. He pulls the little boy into his lap easily, brushing some stray hairs out off his face as the boy finally allows himself to snuggle into Valtteri’s chest. It doesn’t take long before Lewis is fast asleep as well, the tiny bulldog plushy they had found earlier tucked into his arms.        

“Crazy day, huh.” Daniel whispers at him as he finally manages to drag his eyes away from the little boy in his arms. 

“Crazy day,” Val agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar, so feel free to leave them. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
